


暖床丫鬟

by Zizi1114_YugBamplayer



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zizi1114_YugBamplayer/pseuds/Zizi1114_YugBamplayer





	暖床丫鬟

暖床丫鬟

“少爷，恭喜您就要嫁到金家去了～”斑斑温柔的对着他的主子王嘉尔说，但王嘉尔却神情落寞的回应他“斑啊......这你可就不了解了......我爱的是东村段家的大少爷，如今嫁到金家去，全然是为了门当户对⋯⋯并不是我想要的啊”

“少爷，别难过，我会一直陪着你的！”斑斑坚定的回答自家难过的主子

虽然说是一段姻缘，但其实双方都并没有见过面，而身为下人的斑斑必须先替主子“试水温”

当第一次见到金有谦的时候，斑斑震惊了，天下怎么有长得如此标致的男人，今天他还要帮主人来和他暖床，这是自己的第一次，还要跟主人未来的夫婿，难免会紧张，便僵直的坐在床缘

金有谦见到斑斑的时候内心的想法是“丫鬟太可爱了吧.....?看起来好像很紧张.....”

“咳.....我想你就是王嘉尔的丫鬟吧？你叫什么名字？别紧张我等下会温柔一点的”金有谦有些脸红的说着“我叫做斑斑，然后我是男的，所以不是丫鬟........我先说喔，这是我的第一次......”斑斑娇滴滴的说

两人尴尬了一秒钟，眼神交会，电流通过，彷佛是千年前便注定好般，也不知道是谁先吻上去的，过没多久就亲作一团

“嗯.....唔哈......你说...你是第一次？”金有谦反而被斑斑吻到不行“呼......哈....我骗你干嘛...？”斑斑自己也喘吁吁的回应

两个人在亲了三分钟后，终于忍不住脱下裤子放出硬梆梆的巨兽，两根硬物叠交在一起摩擦，空气中的温度又升高了一度“嗯......哈.....好舒服....”斑斑从前都不知道性爱的美好，今天总算是尝到了爱的果实，竟然不禁蹲下来含住金有谦巨棒“喔.....啊哈........”金有谦忍不住发出舒服的感叹声，又忍不住抓着斑斑软软的细发让他含的更深“斑斑.....我要射了......”听到这句话的斑斑不退出含在口中的阳具，反而在嘴里抽插的更快，金有谦低吼着射了斑斑满嘴黏稠

做爱总需要一些dirty talk，就算是和自己主子  
的丈夫翻天覆云也是必要的，既然都要做，就做爽一点

但当金有谦把修长的手指要放入斑斑后穴扩张的时候斑斑还是有点怂，彷佛刚才主动的那个人不存在“那个....我有点怕痛....”金有谦笑着对他说“够湿就不会痛啦⋯⋯”然后一根手指就放入斑斑的体内，“嗯......再抠深一点......”斑斑自己也很想舒服的做，便抛开一切的讲着荤话，金有谦也听话的再加了第二指，手指也插的更深，“嗯.....可以进来了.......”斑斑像小猫一样更进一步的向金有谦索取快感，而他也早以忍不住了，便直接插到最深

“啊.....不可以.....好深.....好爽啊......”斑斑放浪的叫声让金有谦又更硬了一分，随之的也是后穴的收缩，让金有谦差点把持不住，“喂.....你这样夹，可不行喔”然后又抽插得更快速

“啊.......不要.......主人的大肉棒操得斑斑好爽，干得我快操射了.......”斑斑不受控制的讲出一些淫荡的话，“那就射吧，我也快到了......”，两人同时吼叫而白浊的精液悉数喷发出来

激情过后的两个人，似乎延伸出了不该有的情感，眼神除了情欲，好像还带着一些......爱，“斑......我多希望我娶的是你”金有谦看着斑斑灵动的双眼说着心中真实的话语，此刻爱的人就是斑斑，没有第二人，斑斑听到金有谦这席话感伤的想起他俩的关系“可你我只是主人与下人关系........”

“只要我们心在一起，没有什么是不能解决的，相信我吧斑斑”


End file.
